Coming Home Chapter 1
by Chiana Reigns
Summary: Summary; Chiana's life was not what she thought it would be, how could she have been so wrong. The one person she trusted with her heart had betrayed her and he was going to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Days gone by**

 **A club based on lies can't stand and if it does it's never for very long. When one lie is revealed it's only a matter of time before they all come out and god help us when that happens.**

 **Chiana stood in the lot of Teller/Morrow, wondering if this was the right move, should she even be doing this, it's been years since she saw Happy would he even remember her. Her Uncle told her if she ever found herself in trouble to reach out to Happy and he would protect her and help her in anyway.**

 **FLASH BACK*****

 **Happy walked into the Tacoma clubhouse looked for his President Quinn Rayne but what he sees is a raven haired little girl playing with a tea set and cookies on a plate, she looked up at him with these big blue eyes.**

 **"** **Hi I'm Raven (AKA Chiana) what's your name?" She questions him**

 **"** **Happy" He says in his sexy raspy voice**

 **"** **You don't look happy" the little girl says.**

 **Quinn walked into the main area for the clubhouse just as the words were out of his niece's mouth. Quinn chuckled and smiled at his niece.**

 **"** **Raven, I'm just going to go over by the bar to talk to Happy for a minute ok." Quinn said**

 **The little girl didn't even bother to look up she just nodded her head letting him know she had heard him.**

 **Once Quinn and Happy were over by the bar, Quinn rubbed his hand over his face and just stared at Happy for a few moments before he spoke.**

 **"** **Hap no one knows about Raven, I have keep her from the club to protect her."**

 **Happy nodded his head that he understood and for his President to continue.**

 **"** **I don't know how long she is going to be here all I do know is I have to protect her, shit is going down in Nevada with my brother and a rival MC."**

 **"** **So what do you need me to do?" Happy asked as he eyed his President.**

 **"** **Right now I need you to stay close, I have shit handled, but if it hits the fan, I will need you to make sure nothing happens to Raven can you do that for me?" Quinn knew he didn't have to ask but felt the need to voice the words anyway.**

 **"** **You know it Prez." was all Happy said and grabbed a beer.**

 **Quinn nodded his head and walked over to Raven and sat down next to her.**

 **PRESENT DAY:**

 **Chiana shook her head it was now or never. She walked to the office and came face to face with the Queen of SOA.**

 **"** **Can I help you sweetheart" Gemma asked the dark haired beauty standing in the doorway of her office.**

 **"** **I was told I could find Happy Lowman here, is that true?" Chiana asked the women sitting in front of her.**

 **"** **Can I ask what this about?" Gemma asked**

 **"** **I'm an old friend and heard he was living in Charming, seeing as I am going to be living here, figured I stop by and say Hello. Is he here or is he on a run?"**

 **Gemma looked at the younger women after hearing her last question**

 **"** **What do you know of the runs little girl?" Gemma questioned the young women**

 **"** **Gemma I know more about the SOA then I should, can we leave it at that until I speak with Happy? Chiana asked**

 **Gemma looked at the young women how the fuck did she know my name.**

 **"** **Do I know you?" Gemma asked**

 **"** **Not really, I know all about the Mother charter and it's Queen. I'm not some crow eater or sweet butt that Happy picked up on a run coming here to cause him trouble." Chiana said**

 **"** **It might help if I knew your name sweetheart?" Gemma said**

 **"** **Oh sorry it's Raven, but everyone calls me Chiana" Chiana said.**

 **"** **Well Hap is out on a repo with my son Jax they should be back in about an hour or so do you want to wait or leave a number and I'll have Happy call you when he gets back." Gemma said**

 **"** **Actually I need to get back to the house I have a delivery coming and need to be there when it arrives, tell happy I stopped by and will try and catch up with him later or tomorrow. It's no big deal not like I'm going anywhere looks like Charming is going to be my new home." Chiana said**

 **"** **So where are you from? Gemma asked**

 **"** **Nevada."**

 **"** **Nevada and you decide to move to Charming" Gemma questioned the girl**

 **Chiana looked at Gemma knowing she was fishing for information, Uncle Quinn had told her over the years all about the Queen of SOA. She had to admit that she liked this woman and maybe just maybe they could be friends.**

 **"** **Well I really should be going I have that appointment." With that Chiana turned around and walked back to her car.**

 **Gemma watched the young women walk back to her car and noticed the vehicle had New York plates, quickly taking down the plate number, she watched the girl pull out of TM's lot**

 **"** **Juice, get in here now!" Gemma called in to the garage**

 **"** **Yeah Gem what can I do for you? Juice asked the from the doorway of the office**

 **"** **I need you to check out this plate for me" Gemma handed Juice the piece of paper she had written the plate down on**

 **"** **SA1970NY" Juice looking at the plate number and then back at Gemma**

 **"** **What's this about Gem, since when do we have a problem with someone from NY? Juice asked**

 **"** **It's not for you to ask question just do it, I want to know everything about the women that is attached to that plate and I want it yesterday do I make myself clear?' Gemma said**

 **Juice just nodded and walked off to the clubhouse to get to working on obtaining the information Gemma was looking for.**

 **Gemma sat back in her chair, thinking who this bitch is. What does she mean to Happy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **New beginnings**

 **Chiana pulled into the driveway of her new home, so much has changed in the last few months. Her perfect live was nothing more than a lie. Since she was little she believed ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies. Maybe that was her problem, maybe should have asked more questions and she wouldn't be here starting over. He said he loved her, that she was all he ever wanted , them why the fuck did she walk in on him in bed with another women.**

 **FLASHBACK******

 **Chiana was suppose to be away on business for a few more days and but was able to finish what she had to do and cut the trip short. She decided not to contact her husband she wanted to surprise him seeing as they were not seeing, eye to eye lately. He was always bitching that her job came before him and their marriage.**

 **As soon as Chiana walked into the house something felt off, all the lights were out she could smell scented candles, there were two wine glasses on the coffee table. She continued down the hall towards the master bedroom, she heard a women giggle. What the fuck, the door was slightly opened she could see the reflection of her husband and women with blonde hair riding him.**

 **Chiana saw red she couldn't believe Mark would do that to her she knew they were having problems, she just didn't think they were this bad. It took everything she had to not go in there and beat the shit out of the two of them, but she couldn't she had her girls to think about.**

 **She slowly back tracked down the hallway as quietly as she could. She entered the study and quietly walked to the wall safe opened it she grab all her important papers, the twins passports, all the cash she had stashed in it.**

 **She closed the safe and re-positioned the picture making sure that it would be a while before Mark would notice that anything was gone.**

 **She left the house as quietly as she had entered; Mark being none the wiser that she had even been there.**

 **She jumped back in her car and drove off heading to her best friend's house to pick up the twins, he was in for a rude awakening, the life he has come to love will be gone in the matter of days.**

 **Once Chiana reached Letty's house she was much calmer, she parked her car in Letty's driveway and made her way up the path to the front door.**

 **It was late so she used her key; they had keys to each other's houses and let herself in. She quietly makes her way down the hall to where she knew the twins would be sleeping, she took a quick peek trying not to wake them when she was satisfied that they were alright she continued down the hall to her room and climbed into bed not bothering to change her clothes she fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be a long day a lot was about to change.**

 **Chiana woke when she felt the bright sunlight hitting her face, she just laid there for a moment looking at the ceiling as if it held all the answers she was looking for.**

 **About 10 minutes later she heard the giggles for her little angels as they talked to their Aunt Letty about what they wanted to do that day and when was Mommy coming home. Chiana knew that was her cue to get up and let them know she was there and they would be going on a little trip.**

 **Chiana walked into the kitchen and just stood in the door way looking at the 2 most important human beings in her left and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.**

 **Chiana cleared her throat so they would know she was there, once the twins turned around and saw their mother standing there they jump out of there sits and ran up to her hugging her and telling her how they missed her so much.**

 **Chiana held onto her girls as if her life depending on it and said" Monster, trouble I missed you guys too." Kissed each child on the top of the head she looked over to her best friend and said "How do you fell about moving to California?"**

 **Letty looked at her best friend and said "When do we leave?" knowing that once Chiana was ready she will tell her what was going on.**

 **Chiana looked at her kids "So how do you guys fell about moving to California?"**

 **The twins looked at each other and asked at the same time "Is Mark coming too?" Chiana replied No and both girls squealed as if it was Christmas and they got everything they asked for everyone started laughing.**

 **After they finished eating breakfast the twins ran off to get dress for the day.**

 **Once they were out of the room Letty looked at Chiana and asked "What did Mark do now?"**

 **"** **I cut my trip short so that we could work on our problems, and came home find him in our bed with none other than Samantha Collins." I told Letty**

 **"** **What the fuck, seriously that skank. Damn, what did he say when you caught him?" she asked me**

 **"** **Nothing I left, he doesn't even know I was there. I knew if I stayed I'd have ended up killing them both, how could he have done that. I gave him every thing he wanted for nothing. He had the fancy cars, the big beautiful house the bank account. " I replied**

 **"I'm not trying to tell you I told you so, I never liked the guy and you know that. There was just something that just didn't sit right with me. What man stays home while his wife goes off to work. Call me old fashion but shouldn't it have been the other way around?" Letty said**

 **" I know Mark had a wonderful job when we first met and started dating, even after we go married, it wasn't until the company he worked for went belly up, that he stopped working." I replied**

 **END OF FLASHBACK*****


	3. Author Note

**AN: Just a quick note, I have gone over the first chapter and noticed so grammar errors as well as other issues with the chapter I have made the corrections, there are minor and do not change the flow of the store. I hope you continue to enjoy this store as it is still unfolding in my head.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Settling In**

 **Once Chiana snapped out of her own, head she turned off her car and got out. Walking to the front door she could hear the twins and Letty laughing and it brought a smile to her face.**

 **Walking through the front door the scene before her eyes had her busting out laughing.**

 **Monster and trouble had Letty pinned down and were tickling her, the smiles and laughter she saw and heard were the greatest sounds she had ever heard. It had been a while since she heard her girls laughing and having fun. She put her purse down on the table against the wall and joined in on the fun.**

 **The next couple of days were spent settling in to their new home, all the furniture had been delivered, all the rooms were freshly painted.**

 **Monsters room was a light purple with unicorns and rainbows, were as Trouble 's was painted a light blue like the sky with puffy white clouds on the ceiling and glow in the dark stars. It brought a smile to Chiana's face to know that even thought they were twins there were there each had their own personalities.**

 **For the first time since finding out she was pregnant she thought about their father a man she met once in a smoky bar when she was home on leave, she didn't ask him his name, he was there for one reason and one reason only to fill a sexual need in her. The only thing she really remembers of the guy were his blue eyes and that panty dropping smirk and the sound of his voice, she will also remember the sound of his voice and the way he said "Darling" it sent chills down her spine. She shuck her head enough of the past it is time to look to the future.**

 **She got her phone out and made the one call she really didn't want to make she scrolled to Mark's name and hit the call button and waiting for him to answer it was no big surprise when the call went to voice mail, so she put on her based happy voice and left him a message, "Hey it's me it looks like I'll be here for a few more days maybe a week tops, I have spoken to Letty the girls are fine and have a great time with her, they are even taking a trip to Disney this weekend. Ok will I have to get back to my meeting , I'll try calling you later. Bye." Chiana hung up, no I love you, no I miss you, because to be honest she didn't any feelings she might have had for him are now gone seeing him with her was the final nail in their broken marriage there was no coming back from this, not that she even wanted to.**

 **Just then Letty and the girls came back in to the house they had been in the back yard setting up the swing set that had been delivered the day before.**

" **Hey did you guys have fun with Aunt Letty?" she asked the twins when they entered the room**

" **Yeah" the twins said at the same time making everyone laugh.**

" **Ok, I just have to make one more call and them we can go and look at the store front for the new shop" Chiana stated as she looked at Letty**

" **No problem we will just go get cleaned up and we will be ready when you are." Letty replied to Chiana before leading the girls from the room so they could go and get cleaned up and changed.**

 **Once Letty and the girls were out of the room Chiana once again picked up here phone and dialed the all too familiar number, she listened as it ring and then she heard the voice on the other end. "Diane Miller's office how may I help you?" the receptionist said as she answered the phone.**

" **Hi Serena, its Raven Cassarino is Diane available?" Chiana asked**

" **Oh hey Raven yeah I believe she is free let me check for you." Serena put Chiana on hold for a minute**

" **Well hello Raven it's been a while how can I help you" Diane said when she picked up the call**

" **Well I need you to transfer all my money out of the joint account, leave only $500.00 in it, I want the house put up for sale all the furniture stays, I also need you to make arrangements with someone to pack up all my clothing as well as the twins and the knick knacks, pictures and any other personal items of ours."Chiana stated**

" **OK I can take care of all that for you, what did Mark do?" Diane asked**

" **I came home a couple days ago from a business trip early and found him in bed with another woman" Chiana said**

" **And he is still breathing, Rav that's not like you, I figured I'd get the call to come bail you out of jail.." Diane said with a chuckle**

 **Chiana chuckled herself "Believe me the thought crossed my mind but I have the twins to think about."**

" **Mark is scheduled to go on a fishing trip with some of his buddies tonight, if I remember correctly so, I need all this handled with the next 2 to 3 days at the most." Chiana stated**

" **Ok I think I can all the arrangements, have the house packed up, where do you want me to send the stuff?" Diane asked her friend**

" **Send it to this address in Charming CA" Chiana said giving Diane the address of her new home**

" **Diane I also want you to draw up divorce papers as well, I don't care what it cost he is not getting another dime out of me, I also have some guys come to get all the cars and my motorcycle, they will be transported to CA where I have a storage container for them." Chiana paused before she began again "Also NO one and I mean NO one is to know where I have gone; I don't want any unwanted visitors. I will call Johnny when I'm ready for him to know what is going on in my life. I have notified all the credit card companies that as of noon tomorrow they are to cancel all his cards and when he calls to see what the problem is they will tell him to speak with the primary account holder, and seeing as that I have changed my cell phone number and it is unlisted, he will be calling you so I will apologized now for the headache I am sure you will have." With that Chiana ended her call just in time for Letty and the girls to join her in the living room.**

" **OK my lovies are we ready to go see Aunt Letty's and Mommy's new shop?" Chiana questioned with a smile**

 **All three of them looked at one another and smiled "Yeah let's go''**


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4

 **I want to thank everyone who has read, favored, or is following my story. I know it might take me a while to update, but be assured I will update, it might not be everyday, it might not be every week but I will update. This story is far from finished**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character form SOA they belong to the great mind of Kurt Stutter and FX. I do however own my OC's**

Chiana pulled up to the store front that will be the home to Satan's Angels custom paint and build, she couldn't believe how quick Letty had found the location. This had been a dream of Letty since they got out of the Marines 3 years ago. Chiana turned her car off, getting out with Letty and the twins following behind. Letty fished a set of keys out of her pocket that the real estate agent had given her when she had gone in to sign the papers for the building, she opened the door and told the girls to go in. As they entered the space Chiana looked around there was what appeared to be 2 made 3 offices against the right wall, Letty was telling her how she had a builder coming in at the end of the week to put walls up and a ventilation system in the back for the paint room. She started walking down a hallway which lead to the back of the building, where she indicated the bay would be for the custom builds. The whole time Letty was talking I wonder how was this going to work with T-M being just 2 blocks away. Chiana was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of bikes approaching, once the twins heard the sound they ran to the front of the building and ran outside to see the trail of bikes go by, they loved motorcycles, Harleys to be honest, I myself have a custom bike build by the late and great Indian Larry.

As the bikers road by I caught a glimpse of a bike that looked really familiar to me, and it brought a smile to my face.

I looked over to the girls asked if they wanted to get something to eat, when Letty piped in I vote for hamburgers, fries and milk shakes... The twin's eyes light up like the 4th of July.

"Hamburgers, fries please Mommy, please" they said with those puppy dog eyes how could I, say no to them.

"Ok why don't you head down to the dinner on the corner I'll meet you there in a few, I have to take care of something real quick" Chiana said

Letty gave Chiana a knowing look as if to say stay out of trouble, and walked out with the twin's right beside her as she walked down to the dinner.

Chiana POV

I stood there looking out the big glass window, remembering the last time I had seen Happy it was 3 year ago, Mark was away on one of his many fishing trips.

"Girl when are you gonna wise up and see he is using you for your money, what man would willingly stays at home while there old lady goes out and works, plus you don't actually have a sane job I might add. My god women you deal with dead people." Happy said with a smirk

"I wonder where I get that from, look I know how you feel about Mark, but he is my husband , your just gonna have to deal with it, you don't have to like him, just try not to kill him ok."Chiana said with a smirk of her own.

"I have told you he is good to me and my girls, he loves them as if there were his own. How many men do you know would hook up with a chick that has 2 children and take them on as his own, he is the only father figure they have. Believe me I wish there father was around for them, the way you were around for me after my parents were killed" Chiana said

"Then why isn't he?" I asked her

"I already told you, it was a hit and quit, I didn't even ask him his name, he was just Blondie. But one amazing thing happened that night, he gave me my girls and for that he will always have a place in my heart" Chiana said

Chiana was once again brought out of her head by the sounds of bikes roaring by. She quickly exited the new shop and locked the door.

She got in her car and drove over to TM pulling onto the lot she notice that some of the bikers had left, but that 1 familiar bike was still there. Turning off her car, she got out and looked around to see if she could see him anywhere on the lot.

She saw some familiar faces from back in the day when she would sneak into the Tacoma clubhouse and listen to her Uncle hold church has he called it, she know it was wrong, yet she did it anyway.

Walking up to the guy she had seen the first time she had stopped by the lot looking for Happy, "Hey do you know where Happy is? Not sure of the Queen even told him I was looking for him." I asked the cute Latino guy with the lightning bolts tattooed on the sides of his head.

"Um, um I think he is in the garage working on a car, I'll get him for you." Juice said with an uneasy look on his face. Juice walked away to get happy, he knew this was not gonna end well, once Happy finds out this girl was here last week looking for him and Gemma never told him.

Walking in to the bay that Happy was in working on an old Honda "Hey Hap there is some chick here to see you." Juice said

"Who is it, she hot or what" Hap asked as he wiped his hands on the rag that was hanging out of his back pocket

"Um. Um I don't know never saw her before, and hot isn't the word I would use to describe her." Juice replied.

Happy walked out of the bay and looked around the lot and when his eyes fell on the girl sitting on the picnic table he couldn't believe his eyes , could it really be her, was she really here. He walked over to her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit come to tell me to stay out of your life again?" Happy asked her

"I admit when I'm wrong, and I was wrong and you were right, just don't get use to it ok" I said with a smirk

"So what was I right about?" Happy said even though he already knew it was about the fuck-tard

"Mark showed his true colors, I'm done I left and took the girls." I said

"Had you know I was in Charming?" Happy asked the young women in front of him

"Uncle Quinn, the girls miss there G-Pa and I missed my Dad."She said with a smirk

"Girl you haven't called me that since you turned 16."Happy said

"Ya well ever now and then I need a Dad in my life and seeing as you are the closing thing I have had to one in years it just feels right. If you don't like it I can always call you old man then." I said with a smirk

"I'll show you old, little girl." Hap glared at her

Their conversation was interrupted by the ding of her cell phone, "Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket. " She had to giggle at the look on Happy's face, "The terror twins thought it was a cute notification, it lets me know when I have a text." I said as I read the text from Letty asking me where the hell I texted back, "At T-M talking to Happy."

"Ok, be there in a few" Letty

A smile spread across my face" Guess who's on their way over." I asked Happy

Before Happy could even get any words out a car pulled onto the lot and parked seeing Gemma get out, I had a few choice words for her and I was about to give her a piece of me mind.

Happy saw the look on Chiana's face trying to figure out way she looked like she was about to commit murder.

"Hey Gemma thanks for letting Happy know I was looking for him." I said

Happy turned to look at Gemma and then back to Chiana "Wait this isn't the first time you came by looking for me?" Happy asked

"No the first time would have been about a week ago, wouldn't you say Gemma" I replied given the SAMCRO Queen a pointed look.

"Gem why didn't you tell me Chiana came looking for me?" Happy asked the Queen

Before she could say anything, I replied"She was too busy having Mohawk dude checking me out."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Juice couldn't believe what this chick just said, how the fuck did she know he had hacked into her records he never leaves a trail. Happy just glade at him and Gemma. He was fucking pissed off, Juice should know better and why didn't he tell me what Gemma had asked him to do.

Chiana looked at Juice and said "You'er good but Demon is better." with a smirk turning her attention back to Gemma she asked "So did you get the answeres you were hunting for?" Before Gemma could even answer her Chiana continued saying"Or did ya end up with more questions?"

"Actually your a ghost, no birth records, nothing before 1992, when you joined the Marines, than the next 16 years nothing until 2008 when you write a true crime novel and become one of the best true crime authors. Care to fill in the blanks?"Gemma askedher

Before Chiana could said anyhtng she heard the farmilar sound of the twins squeal when they saw Happy and ran across the lot and jumped in to his waiting arms.

"G-P" The twins screamed at the same time

"Monster, Terror look at you, you guys got so big." Happy turned to look at Chiana and nodded his head at her, that is when he saw her, the only other female to have his heart, besides his Ma, Chiana and the twins.

"G-P you have to come to the new house and..."Monster trailed off when she saw G-P was not listening to her. She turned to her Mother and said "Ma just like a man to not listen when a female is speaking." with a huff all the grown up started laughing and Happyn finally stopped staring at Letty

Letty couldn't take her eyes off of Happy, the only man to ever have her heart and soul she would kill for hm, she would even die for him.

"What so funny"Happy asked

"Nothing D.' Chiana said, just then her phone went off "Let Me Out I'm Stuck In Your Poctek!" letting her know she had a message. She heard the twins giggle when they heard her phone, Chiana got her phone out of her pocket and read the message reminding her of her meeting in Lodi later that evening.

"Shit, Letty we got to go, we have that appoitment to get to." Chiana said turning to look at Happy

"Give me your cell'Chiana said holding her hand out for him to give it to her, when he handed to her she flipped it out and added her number to his contact listed under "S" for Storm her call sign for unit in the Marines and put Letty under "H" for Hail. When she was done he gave him back his phone

"How about you come over tonight and I'll even feed you." Chiana said

"Wha ya making" Happy asked with a smile

"A little of this and a lot of that" Chiana replied cheekly befoe walking off to her car with Letty an the twins followed after getting Happy to promise them he was coming for dinner

Happy looked at his phone wondering why Quinn hadn't call to tell him Chiana was on her way to charming, does even know she was here. Something is gong on and it has nthing to do with the Fuck-tard.

"Hap are you going to us who that girl is"Juice asked and he received a growl from the Killer that had Juice throwing his hands up in the air and walked away

Happy looked at Gemma "What" he asked

"How is she Happy, and what the fuck is G-P"Gemma asked

"Not my store to tell, now I have to make a call" Hapsaid ad turned walking away form Gemma

He put his phone to his ear, waiting for the personal on the other end to pick up. "Hey Hap everthing ok in Charmng" Quinn asked a bit surprised by the call

"All good, have you heard from Raven lately" Happy asked using her real name Quinn refuses to call her Chiana

"No not in a few months why, did something happen?" Quinn asked

"Not sure she showed up at T-M about a week or so ago." Happy stated when Quinn cut him off

"She been there for over a week and now you are calling me why didn't you call whe she first showed up."Quinn ranted

"Hold up, I just found out to today, when she showed up on the lot again, ony this time I was here. She invited me over for dinner, she said she left Mark and figured Charming was a nice palce to start over, something is telling me there is more to it then that."

"Happy I'm on my way I'll be there some time tomorrow."Quinn said and then he hung up

Hap flipped his phone closed and put it back in his pocket, ok on he has to let Clay and the guys know that Quinn is on his way to Charming

Happy walked in to the club house looked around until he saw Clay over by the wall of Mug shots talking to Jax, walking over to them he ask if he could speak with them i private, earning a look from both men, Clay nodded his head and walked in the chapel once jax ad Happy were in the room Clay closed the door took his seat, as Jax took his and Happy took his. Happy looked at both men and began to talk, something Happy does normally do.

"I guess by now you heard about the women that turned up the lot today," Happy looked at both men as the nodded there heads and waited for him to continue

"Chiana is my daughter, Letty my Old Lady, Ryan and Reilly are my grandkids, and Quinn is on his way here, should be here sometime tomorrow." Hap said and then lend back in his chair waiting for all he said to sink in with each man

"What? Daugther, old lady, grandkids?"Jax asked really confused, the man who always said Old lady's were nothing but trouble had one the whole time, then it dawned on him Quinn is on his way Jax was able to ask Happy what that meant Clay choise that moment to speak cutting him off

"Why is Quinn coming to Charming." Clay asked

"Chiana is his niece. I met Chiana when she was 5 years old walked into the clubhouse one day and there she was. When she was 8 years old her parents were killed and I guess I became a father figured to her. Me and Ma raised her until she was 16 and we found out who her mothers family was."

"And who are her Mothers family?"Jax asked

"That's not my story to tell. I can only speak for myself and about me relationship wiht Chiana." Happy replied

Jax and Clay both nodded their understanding

"Now I made my grandkids a promise and I'm not gonna break it so, I'll see you later" with that Happy stood and walked out of the room

Jax looked at Clay ran his hands down his face and shook his head"I can't even wrap my head around the bomd he just dropped on us, I need a drink." Jax said and got up and left the room, leaving Clay there to think , he'll have Juice run a check on her once he had her full name, Clay then stood and walked out of the room and headed right to the bar where the prospect had a beer and a shot waiting for him.

Taking the beer Clay tiped to his lips and scanned th room these were his brothers, they don't keep secrets from one another so why did Happy feel the need t keep his family a secret there is more to this and he was going to fine out what it is.

***At Chiana's house***

Happy pulls up in the driveway of Chiana's house, he cuts his bike off and lowers the stand, taking his hemit off and placing it on his handle bar, he swings his leg over the bike and walks up to the front door and knocks he waits for someone to answer, th door opens and there she is the only women to ever hold th title of his old lady and the only one who ever would Letty. She was as beautiful as he remebered.

"Hey" Letty said this is gonna be hard then she thought, just lookng at him gets her remebering how it once was, how in love she was with this man. Done get me wrong there have been other's these past 8 years, but damb he is fine.

"Hi, ya gonna let me in or my I to stand no the prouch all night?" Happy asked

Letty swung the dor open wider to let him in, checing out his ass as he passes by him

"You know I can fell your eyes on my ass right?"Happy asked

And Letty smirked "And what a nice as..."before she could even complete the sentence he twns came running into the room screaming

"G-P we missed you" The girls said at the same time

Happy bent down so he could pick the girls up in his arms looking at them and said"Ryan Mckenzie, Reily McKenna I missed you both so much."

***AUTHORS NOTES***

I realized I haven't used the twins really names I have only referred to them as the twins, The terror twins or Monster and Touble. So now you have their names. back to the story.

Letty looked at how gently Happy was with twins, very few people were aloud to see Happy's softer side and she was one of them.

Kissing each girl on teh farhead Happy bent down to place them back on the ground. Walkng into the kichen to see Chiana at the stove stirring a pot of what smelt like chili, he hadn't had her chili in years, it was so much better than Gemma's but he would never said that out load.

Leaning against the door frame arms acrossed his chest"I spoke with Quinn he is on his way, I also spoke with" my prez and VP." Happy stated, Chiana didn't trun around just replied

"How'd that go?" She questioned

"As well as expected, Quinn's on his way, he has a lot of questions as do I." Happy saw how her shoulders dropped.

"Can they wait for Unlce Quinn to arrive, I really don't want to repeat my story?"Chiana asked finally lookng at Happy

"Yeah they can keep till tomorrow. " Happy said.

"Mommy we are hungry whens dinner?"The twins asked at the same time

"Almost done, why don't yu get G-P to help you guys set the table."Chiana told the girls watching them pull Happy in to the dinning room and they set the table, looking at them I coud help thinking about there father's blue eyes. Why after all this time am I thinking about him, it was a hit it and quit, nothing more and nothing less, yet since that night I have never been the same, no one has ever compared to him not even Marc and yet I married him and nw I don't even know why I did. I was summoned out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear there throat behind me, I turned to see Lety standing there staring at me.

"What?" Chiana asked

"Where we you just now, I have been calling your name?Letty asked

"Revisiting the pass."Chiana replied

Letty nodding knowng it wasn't a conversation I was ready to have and let it go, I turned the stove off and put the chili in bowl's so we could sit down and eat like a family, god how weird does that sound a family dinner what is that, Marc rarely ate with us always have something to do when I got home from work lately, in the beginning of our marriage it was good, we did thigs as a family but about a year and a half in to our marriage he got laid off with no warning, that's when it all changed, the snide comments, the dirty looks, we even stopped have sex on a regular basis, we went froming 3 to 4 times a week to maybe twice a week, at first it didn't bother me. I was so busy doing research for my books, helping out the BAU, then maybe twice a month, by the end couldn't tell you the last time we had sex was, should have seen the signs, if a man isn't getting it at home he was getting it somewhere.

"So Mommy G-P says there is going to be a fair in town this weekend can we go" Ryan(Monster) asked Chiana snapped bac to reality and nodded that they would go and both girls screached and all the adults cringed the rest of the meal was spendt talking about the up and coming trip t the fair.

The rest of the evening was spendt as Letty calls as game night, the twins and Letty playing the Wii while me and Happy talked about what our plans were, I explained to him that we are staying in Charming, opening a Custom build and paint shop, I would still be writing but I wouldn't be working with the BAU as much as I had done in the past, unless t was a really bad case and they thought I could be of help.


	7. Chapter6

**I know it has been awhile, I am hoping to start posting chapters a lot quicker then I have been. Thank you have reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Coming Home Chapter 6**

Happy Pulled into the TM lot parked his bike in line with his brothers. After parking Hap stood swung his leg over his bike, took off his helmet and hung it off his handlebars then begun to walk across the lot to the clubhouse where he was planned on getting some answers from his brother.

Hap walked through the clubhouse door to find for a Thursday night there seems to be a party in full swing, he scanned the room for his prey and when he's eyes landed on Juice he walked over to him looked at the sweetbutt in his pal and told her "Take a walk and find someone else to keep company tonight!" The sweetbutt had been around long enough not to question anything the killa says or does she got up off of Juices lap and walked away in search of another son to attach herself to for the night.

Once the sweetbutt was gone Juice looked at Happy "What the fuck she was to be mine for the night"

Happy glared at Juice " I have questions, you have the answers, so we are going to go sit over there and have a little conversation and depending on the answers I received will depend on weather I take you in the ring tomorrow or not"

Juice swallows the lump that was forming in his throat and followed Happy to the tale he had referred to.

Hap took a sit and waited for Juice to join him, once Juice had reached the tale Hap used his foot to push the chair out for Juice to take a seat, once Juice was seated Hap once again reached his foot out but this time pulled the chair closer to the table.

Juice could tell the killa was pissed and he had a right to be.

"Now I am going to answer you questions you will answer them" Hap said

Juice just nodded he understood

"When did Chiana first show up?

"About a week ago, you were on the run to Indian Hills" Juice replied

"Who did she speak to regarding me?"

"Gemma" Juice answered

"Who told you to look into her?"

"Gemma did" Juice said and knew he was in trouble

"So no one wearing a patch gave you the task to look into her"

Juice's face drop "Well no but it was Gemma, Hap what was I suppose to do say no. Gemma would have had my balls in a jar on top of the bar for all to see."

"Why didn't you mention this task to any of us, Clay Jax, hell me seeing as it's my daughter you were looking into!" Happy's voice began to get very loud and could be heard over the load music and he started to draw attention to him and Juice, but he was to pissed to give a shit who the fuck was he to dig into his private life.

Jax was shooting a game of pool when he heard Happy roaring at someone, he looked to see who Happy was pissed out he saw him sitting with Juice at a tale in the corner of the club that did not looked good, he nudged Opie to get him to get his attention, once he had Opie's attention he said " What do you think that's about" Opie just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the game they had been in the middle of when both there heads shot up upon hearing "hell me seeing as it's my daughter you were looking into!" ok this was not good the music stopped and the whole club got quite I handed my pool stick to some random croweater and walked over to the table.

By the time Jax had gotten to the tale Happy looked like he was ready to kill Juice, trying to defuse the situation Jax, asked Juice to please go to the bar and get him another beer while he talks to Happy. Juice nodded and gave Jax a great full smile and walked away.

"Ok Hap you look like you want to murder someone, for you to basically announce to everyone him the clubhouse you have a daughter something mush have happened, it was my understanding you didn't want anyone else to know until after Quinn arrives" Jax stated

"It appear the Queen is at it again she had Moron vest Chiana and not tell me she had come y over a week ago, Jax there is a reason why no one knows about Chiana it isn't only about her safety, it also about our, that's all I can say when she is ready she will come and met everyone, but until that time she is off limits no one to bother her, no and that includes you mother." Happy stated and them walked off grab a croweater on his way along with a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and went to his dorm for the night.

Juice had been watching for the other side of the bar and waited for Happy to leave before he returned and handed Jax his beer "Thanks for the save I thought Hap was going to kill me, I only did what Gemma asked of me" Juice said with the goofy face of his, Jax turned around and stared Juice right in the face "Last time I checked my Mother did not wear a patch therefore is in no position to be asking you check anyone out, let alone someone who came looking for another brother, you should have went to Happy, better yet you show have come to me, don't ever let something like that happen again, you are to go and get me everything you got on Chiana and I want it now." Juice just nodded and went to retrieve the information he had gotten on Hap's daughter, will he didn't know she was Hap's daughter when he got the information, he was a dead man walking Hap was going to kill him.

About 10 minutes later Juice returned with a fold there really was much just as Gemma had say

Raven Chiana Raynes Born 11/18/1974

Joined the Marines in 1992

Married Mark Cassarino in 2005

Became an Author in 2008 and has had multiple best sellers over the last 2 years

Can't wait for Quinn to fill in the blank years or is it Happy didn't he say he took over the role of father when she was 8 either way they both have a lot of explaining to do Jax thought to himself has he walked to his dorm room for the night, he had a feeling tomorrow was gong to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 7

**On a round 2 chapters in 1 day. Hope you enjoy**

Coming Home Chapter 7

Quinn pulled onto the lot at the butt creak of dawn, the remains of last nights part was on full display, A half naked Tig was on the sofa with a naked croweater passed on with his dick in her hand, Juice was on the pool table with his pants down to his ankles and a naked sweetbutt lying on top of him, the only person a wake was a prospect who was behind the bar cleaning up trying not to wake any of the other members up while he did so. Quinn had met him a few times over the past few months when he had come to Charming to see Clay or was pasting throw on his way back to Tacoma his name was half bag or some shit like that, who cared he is a prospect.

"Hey prospect is there a room I can crash in for a few hours, road all the way here without stopping, need to recharge my battery before the shit show starts" Quinn called out

The prospect didn't even hear him enter the clubhouse and jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind him, he turned to see who had entered, when he recognized Quinn he said " Yes Dorm 5 was left empty for you once word came that you were on your way" Half Sack replied.

Quinn didn't say anything just nodded his head and headed down the hallway to the dorm so he could grab a few hours sleep he already knew that it was gonna be a long day.

Quinn didn't know how long he had been a sleep for when he heard a knock at his door, he got up and made his way to open the door to see Happy standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand which he handed to Quinn.

"Heard you got in pretty late." Happy said has he took a drink from his coffee

"Yeah around 3 or so the prospect was up. " Quinn replied after taking a sip from his own cup of coffee."

"Clay made sure the prospect would be wake, told him he couldn't go to sleep until you arrive, even if he had to stay up all night and day today." Happy stated with a smirk

Quinn chuckled and took another sip of his coffee as he motioned for Happy to enter the room, once Happy enter he closed the door and turned "So did he tell you why she is really here yet?"

"All she told me was, I was right she was wrong,she left the mental midget, caught him in bed with some hoe. Said she would tell us the rest when you got here didn't want to tell the story twice" Happy said

"You don't think she.., did she, no she wouldn't, would she?" Quinn looked at happy waiting for him to answer

"She was raised by me, she is a marine, she writers murder novel's where do you think I have gotten some of my tricks from." Happy said proudly

"Yea you did raise, I thought you were gonna have a stroke when she joined up." Quinn shook his head and chuckled at the memory of Chiana telling Happy she had enlisted in the Marines.

 ****Flashback*****

 **"Chiana what do you mean you enlisted in the Marines, are you out of your ever loving mind you could get hurt or get killed you are not going, that is the final word on that." Happy yelled at her**

 **"No more than I have been hurt being around the club, please I am a cat I have 9 lives haven't you heard, I already died twice at least this way my death would actually count for something and not as pay back for some deal that went wrong, or you pissed someone off. D I know you love me, you don't have to say it, I already know it you have been here for me for the past 10 years you taught me how to shot, how to defend myself if I am attacked. I will be fine, I will come back I one piece I promise you, I might e a little more fucked up, but I will come back." Chiana looked at Happy with those big beautiful violet eye of hers and he couldn't hate her for what she wanted to do, he taught her to be independent and that is what she was doing.**

 ***** End Flashback*****

"So Is Clay and Jax here yet." Quinn asked Happy

"Clay was on his way here when I came to get you he should e here any minute and Jax crashed here last night." Happy replied when there was a knock at the door, Quinn nodded to Happy to open the door the prospect stood on the other side with his hands in his pocket. "Clay just arrived and said he will met you in the Chapel in 10 minutes." Half Sack said before turning to go back to the bar.

Quinn looked at Happy and said "Lets do this brother."

Happy and Quinn walked down the hallway after Quinn had locked the door to the dorm he would e using while he was in Charming, as they walked to the main area Hap filled Quinn on what Gemma had Juice do for her regarding Chiana, to say Quinn was not happy was an understatement to say the least. Once they turned the corner into the main area a lot of the other sons were now wake and mulling around with cups of coffee or tea in Chib's case in there hands.

Quinn said hello to a few of the sons before Clay and Jax came walking in form the lot, they greeted Quinn with bro-hugs and then the four men made there way into the chapel.

"Quinn, Happy laid some home truths on us yesterday and it seems you have a connection to these home truths as well." Clay began, but was interrupted by Quinn

"Before we get into the reason I am here, I understand Juice did some check on Chiana on the request of Gemma. I understand the Charming boys have to listen to their Queen and do as she asked with know questions unless it puts her in herms way, but when that request has to do with some who is looking for one of his other brothers, he should have informed you or Jax at least Happy of her request, not follow it blindly. Chiana was kept from the club not to hurt they but to protect her and us." Quinn stated

Clay looked at Jax why was this the first he was heard about what Gemma had Juice do. "Believe me brother I will be having a very long conversation with both Juice and my lovely wife." Clay stated looking directly to Quinn. Quinn just nodded his understanding

"Clay know I will be having another talk with Juice as well this time with will be in the ring." Happy said

"Now that we have that settled can you please tell us what the hell is going on and since when do you have a kid, grandkids better yet an old lady, Mr. Old lady's are more trouble then they are wroth." Jax said looking at Happy

Quinn and Happy looked at each other and Quinn sighted "Raven is my niece, her real father was my only brother"

"Wait who's Raven, I thought we were here to talk about Chiana?" Clay questioned

"Raven is Chiana." Jax answered for them


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

** Flashback **

Chiana walked into a bar in the town she had chosen to stop in on her way to report to her new base/strongstrong commander in Reno, NV. She wasn't due to report for duty for another 48 hours, and once she does she will be gone for at least 18 months. She glanced around to see what this town had to offer in the way of the opposite sex. After scanning the room for a prospect for the night, no one had pecked her interest, that is until he walked into the bar. Taking a quick once over of the new comer, a smile appeared to form on her face, oh how the night just got more interesting.

Chiana walked over to the bar and taking the empty stool and ordered herself a So Co and coke with a shot of Jack Fire. She quickly downed the shot and then in 3 gulps she downed her drink as well, she ordered another round and once again scanned the room, she located the hottie that had arrived he was standing over by the pool table talking with some other guys. Chiana continued to watch the group of men when she noticed that the table right next to them was empty. Downing her next two drinks she lend over the bar got the bar tenders attention, "Do you know how to make a Red Headed Slut, screaming orgasm, and a blow job?" she asked, when the bar tender nodded she did, "Ok you see those 3 guys over there?" she questioned the bar tender and watch for her reply "Yea, who gets what?" the bar tender asked. Chiana took a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure the table was still unoccupied and take a gaze at the 3 men, "The blonde -the screaming orgasm, the giant -the blow job and the one with the mohawk - the red headed slut." Before the bar tender went to make the shots she gave Chiana another round. Picking up her drink and shot she walked over to the pool table, put her drink and shot down on the ledge and went about choosing a stick after she had racked the balls, when she heard her call sign called from across the room, her head snapped up to she one of her best friends and a member of her unit walking to her " Hey Chia, you ready for some action?" Remy AKA "Bug" said as she stopped in front of Chiana.

"Hey Bug, you know me I'm always ready for some action..." Chiana replied with a smirk.

Chiana prepared to break when out of the corner of her eye she catches the waitress walking over to the 3 men with shots she had ordered for them, oh how much fun this is going to be.

The guys were the middle of a conversation when the bartender walks up to them and hands each one of them a shot.

"Umm we didn't order these." The blonde said to the female standing in front of him and he brothers

"They were requested especially for you 3 gentlemen." The waitress said

"By who and what are they?" The giant asked

" The lady shooting pool behind you, as for what they are, remind you she ordered them I just make and serve them. Again her words, the blonde gets the screaming orgasm, the giant get the blow job and the Mohawk gets a redheaded slut. Enjoy." then the waitress walked away. The 3 men looked behind them to see not 1 but 2 beautiful women shooting pool. Ok so which one was the one who ordered those drink. The blonde looked at his 2 friends and a smirk appeared across his handsome face.

"Boys, I think the night just got interesting, bottoms up." The blonde told his brothers as he took his shoot and watched as they took theirs as well. To be honest they weren't that bad. After doing the shots the one Chiana referred to as the giant walked up to the bar, got the bartenders attention and ordered 2 shot to be brought to the 2 women shooting pool, after paying for the drink the big guy went back to join his brothers.

The big guy rejoined his friends, when he saw the waitress making her way over to the 2 women playing pool he, elbowed his blonde friend and nodded towards the pool table just as the waitress had stopped and handed the 2 women the shots that had been ordered for them.

"The big guy behind me brought you ladies these shots." The waitress said as she handed each girl a shot, before she could walk away Chiana asked what they were. The waitress smiled and said, "One is a Sex on My Face and the other is The leg spreader." then she turned and walked away. Chiana looked at bug then looked at the guys nodded to them and then her and bug took the shots, they called the guys over and asked them if they wanted to shoot some pool with them.

2 hours later and god knows how many shots the group ended up sitting talking and drinking when the guy with the Mohawk said, " we have been drinking and talking for over 2 hours and I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Ju..." The guy with the Mohawk went to say but was cut off y bug jumping up and yanking the big guys hand pulling off his seat because she wanted to dance, "what are you doing?" he asked the tiny blonde who had a death grip on his wrist.

"Shut up and dance with me, ooh ooh" Bug sang as she pulled him to the dance floor, the look on the other 2 guys faces were priceless.

"Did she just tell him to shut up?" The blonde asked Chiana.

"Kinda, but in her defense it is the title to the song." Chiana chuckled, and the blonde laugh, god this guy was hot. They just sat there for a few minutes just staring in to each others eye, he had amazing blue eyes and when he smiled he even had dimples, and those lips she just want to feel them all over her body, just the though was turning her on. Then someone clearing their throat snapped her back to reality, when she look where it was coming from it was bug and the big guy they were back. After a few more rounds me and blondie ended up back at my hotel room.

No sooner had the door closed then he had me pushed up against it, my arms above my head, as he slowly lowered his hands down my arms ad he kissed me so passionately. His hands found my sides and slid around to take hold of my thights. He lifted me up and held me against the door as he trailed kissed down my neck, god that felt so good, he had found my sweet spot. he lowered me back to the floor. I could feel his breath dance across my face. I reached out a grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it off of him and flung it across the room, I couldn't take my eyes of his chest , I lean forward and place feather soft kisses in a trail on his chest until I reach his lips and slammed my lips to his, his hands got to work on removing my top, then my pants, before you knew it we were completely neck and he had her writhing under is touch, as he slowly pumped a finger in and out of her lady parts, while sucking on her nipple, the moans that were coming for this beautiful women beneath him was making him so hard, the way her body just responded to his touch, all he heard was, Fuck, faster, then "I'm close, I want to feel you inside of him", he didn't need to be told twice, he slip the 2 digits from inside of her so he could position himself at her entrance and he slammed into her," Babe you are so tight," "Oh god that feels so good", she moaned as he slammed into her again and again, she could feel the pressure building up down below she was close, " Don't stop I'm gonna cum," "Didn't plan on stopping," he said as he lowered his hand and slipped it in between them rubbing her swollen nub as he slammed into her a few more times, then he felt it, her walls became even tighter, it was if his dick was in a vise grip, ut in a very good way, "God babe come for me.." he whispered in her ear, at the sound of his voice and the words he spoke it sent her right over the edge and she screamed "Fuck, fuck, fuck," as she came and she came hard. Blondie wasn't far behind her, he groaned a few time has he felt her ride out her orgasm before releasing his seed inside her, he slowed pulled out of her and rolled over to lay with his back against the bed, he looked over at her and just watched as she tried to regulate her breathing back to normal. "That was amazing" they said at the same time causing them both to giggle.

** End Flashback **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: There will be brief references to the BAU and so of the cast will be mentioned from time to time, this is not a Criminal Minds cross over**

 **Chapter 8 recap:**

 **"Quinn, Happy laid some home truths on us yesterday and it seems you have a connection to these home truths as well." Clay began, but was interrupted by Quinn**

 **"Before we get into the reason I am here, I understand Juice did some check on Chiana on the request of Gemma. I understand the Charming boys have to listen to their Queen and do as she asked with know questions unless it puts her in herms way, but when that request has to do with some who is looking for one of his other brothers, he should have informed you or Jax at least Happy of her request, not follow it blindly. Chiana was kept from the club not to hurt them but to protect her and us." Quinn stated**

 **Clay looked at Jax why was this, the first he was heard about what Gemma had Juice do. "Believe me brother I will be having a very long conversation with both Juice and my lovely wife." Clay stated looking directly to Quinn. Quinn just nodded his understanding**

 **"Clay know I will be having another talk with Juice as well this time it will be in the ring." Happy said**

 **"Now that we have that settled can you please tell us what the hell is going on and since when do you have a kid, grandkids better yet an old lady, Mr. Old ladies are more trouble than they are worth." Jax said looking at Happy**

 **Quinn and Happy looked at each other and Quinn sighted "Raven is my niece; her real father was my only brother"**

 **"Wait whose Raven, I thought we were here to talk about Chiana?" Clay questioned**

 **"Raven is Chiana." Jax answered for them**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Now that Clay was updated on what his wife and Juice have been up to, he looked at the 2 men seated at the table and nodded for them to continue.**

 **Quinn explained how Raven's parents were killed by a rival MC when she was younger and how he had asked Happy to look after here seeing as he was the only person she would talk to after her parents had been killed. How they had agreed that she would have no contact with the SONs, not only for her safety but for the safety of the club as well. The rival MC that had taken out her parents were hired by man that was after her mother's family money, even though she was disowned when she became involved with Quinn's brother. Raven's mother had no contact with any member of her family for years, but once Raven was born and saw how beautiful she was and that the life she was leading wasn't that far from the life they had been living just a bit more polished.**

 **Happy took over where Quinn had left off, it wasn't until a few months after Chiana's parent were killed that the big picture became clear, with Chiana's mother dead she was the sole heir of one of the most dangerous Mob families.**

" **When Chiana turned 18 she joined the Marines and for the next 10 years or so she was active. In 2004 shortly after she had the twins Ryan and Riley she retired from the Marines and joined the BAU" Happy told Clay and Jax. It was Jax who questioned what the BAU was, and Happy's reply was "That's a story for Chiana to tell, just know that my girl doesn't plan and will see the bullshit coming a mile away."**

" **Ma said she was married, is she still married is that why she is here?" Jax asked**

" **Honestly we don't know why she is here, all she told Hap was that she left the piece of shit she married and was moving here to open a custom bike build and paint shop." Quinn told both men**

" **What about your old lady? Why she here? Her being here going to be a problem?" Clay questioned Happy, the look Hap gave Clay would have had any other man shitting in his pants.**

" **Letty is here because Chiana is here. Both my girls can take care of themselves and then some. Them being here doesn't change anything, if anything it is a good thing, cause if we go to war, those 2 women would come in handy to have around, I'll let them advise you of what they did in the Marines." Happy said with a smirk as much as he hated the idea of them having been Marines, he was pride of what they had done while being Marines, they made it safe for people to sleep safe at night.**

 **"Do you think the husband is going to be a problem, he will be in her life do to the twins right?" Jax asked**

 **"No, they are Chiana's kids not Mark's." Was all Happy said he still wonder to this day who the father of the twins were.**


End file.
